Scarred and Scared
by JustThatGirl97
Summary: Edward left thinking it would be best for her. But what if it wasn't? What if when Bella left, Charlie got abusive? When the Cullen's return, can they save Bella from her living hell? Or is it too late?
1. Return

Scarred

BPOV

"_You…don't…want me?" I asked Edward brokenly. _

"_No." he replied coldly._

_**Beep Beep, Beep beep**_

The alarm clock went off and you roll over to turn it off. As I did this I felt sharp pain in my ribs where Charlie kicked me last night. I got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I gasped when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

_Look at yourself Bella_

I haven't been the same since Edward left. I was broken, and that's when Charlie began to abuse me. He left me to face _this_. I looked at the glistening purple bruises on my cheek, people were bound to notice these, but I could always tell them I am overly clumsy nowadays. It seemed to work. I got changed into a baggy pair of trousers and a black hoodie. I creep downstairs, looking around for Charlie, he wasn't here. I grabbed a breakfast bar and walked to school. Charlie took my truck away a long time ago. It was raining, as usual, so I pulled my hood up and continued to walk. It was a miles walk to school and with your multiple bruises, you normally walk in pain. I arrived at school and gasped. A too familiar silver Volvo was parked in the spot were…they…. normally parked.

_Oh god no! Not now! Not when I'm like this_

I walk into biology class, looking down and sit in your normal seat. I looked up to see a pair of golden eyes fixated at me. It was him. The guy that broke my heart six months ago. The guy that left me to be abused. The guy that was now going to have to sit next to me.

"Mr Banner?" you call weakly.

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm feeling a little sick, can I please be excused?" It was easy to be sick when I wanted to now, I always looked it. I was bruised and skinny, only weighing 5 and a half stone. I ran out of the classroom too the fields and fall down, sobbing into the ground. I punched the ground until my hands were throbbing with pain, the ground seemed the only person I was able to have a fair fight with. Time began to pass by slowly; I don't know how long it has been. Maybe minutes, or hours, later I heard footsteps approaching. I curled into the fetal position, protecting myself. I let out one last, painful sob before then person called,

"Bella?" he called, sounding half strangled. I opened my eyes, only to see my so-called angel kneeling over me. He lifted me up so I was sitting. He stroked my cheek, I winced away in pain, and everything hurt right now; my head, body and most importantly my heart. My broken, crumpled heart. It only smashed more when I looked into his eyes. I blinked as if I was dreaming. But when I did this, traitor tears came out.

"Bella, what happened? Who did this to you?" Edward demanded, full of worry and pain. I gave him the best glare I could manage.

"Why do you even care?" I muttered. I got up and started to limp to the car park. But before you even looked up, Edward was in front of you with his hands on your shoulders firmly. I whimpered in pain, he let go immediately.

"It hurts there too? How badly injured are you?!" he demanded again. I winced, he sounded angry, and it reminded me of Charlie.

"I'm fine, I just…fell over. You know how clumsy I am." I whispered to him, he growled quietly.

"That's a lie Bella and we both know it. That looks like a full blown assault. I thought you would have been more protected with Charlie around" he shouted. I walk around him and limp faster to the car park.

"I don't even know why you care, Edward. You LEFT me. And this is the consequences." I shouted back at him. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I screamed in pain and fell down. I held my arm in my other hand.

"Please. Please don't touch me. Just go, I need you go to." I sobbed, looking down. I was kneeling in front of him.

"Over my pile of ashes Bella, you are hurt! I can't even pull you to face me without you screaming for mercy! We need to go see a doctor!" he begged. I shook my head violently, if anyone saw my body, they would know. And if they knew, Charlie would kill me.

"I have said this already but I'm so confused! Why. Do. You. Care. I was much worse then this when YOU left me in the forest, heartbroken. I wanted to DIE then. A few bruises and a sprained arm I can handle. You broke me, Edward. So just please let me go." I whispered to him. He nodded back weakly, a dead look in his eyes.

"What happened to your car?" he said in a dead – but worried – voice.

"It broke down, I am saving for a new one." I whispered again, knowing he would still here me. Edward winced, and just like magic, it started raining. I pulled up my hood again and walked home. I crept into the house, hoping Charlie wouldn't hear me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Charlie shouted at the top of his lungs. I bit my lip; it was going to be a long, painful night.

"Sorry Charlie, I had an um biology test to study for…" I trail off, ashamed of my lame excuse. Charlie comes up to me and punches your nose, it makes a crunching sound. I held back my cry and just whimpered.

"GO AND MAKE MY DINNER YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screams into your face, I nod weakly, turn towards the kitchen and cook his dinner. Charlie takes and bite and stops chewing. He throws the plate at my face. I scream this time and look down, there is blood dripping on your top.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING! STUFF YOUR FOOD FOR TONIGHT! I AM GOING TO THE DINER AND I EXPECT THIS HOUSE TO BE IN PERFECT CONDITION WHEN I RETURN OK?!" I nod again and Charlie leaves. I slump down and sob into my knees. I crawl across the floor and pick up the pieces of china that was on the floor. I put them into the bin and mop the floor of my blood. My nose wrinkles and the feeling of nausea appears when I smelt the blood. Once I was finished I tidied every inch of the house and went to my room. I ran to my draw and got out my duck-tape. I taped the windows shut.

He wasn't going to come tonight or any other night. No matter how much I wanted my angel back to protect me. He left. He doesn't want me. This is my life now. My hell-hole of a life.


	2. Alice

**AN – Thanks for your reviews, and I'm sorry if there was a few grammar mistakes in the last one, I have tried to do better this time. Thanks! **

BPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night, turning to look at the alarm clock. It reads 3:36 a.m. I groaned and squinted to look around my room. When I saw that the window was wide open, I opened my mouth to scream, but a pair of small, cold hands covered it.

"Ssh, Bella. It's just me." A melodic voice whispered. Well, at least it wasn't Edward.

"Alice?" I whispered groggily "What are you doing here?" I snapped at her. She narrowed her eyes at you.

"Better question Bella," she snapped back, "How long has Charlie been abusing you for?" she accused you. I winced at the thought that she knew. I didn't want anyone to know, _especially _the Cullen's. I sighed and decided I might as well tell her the truth.

"Ever since you guys left, that very day. He saw that I was depressed and wasn't having any of it; he hit me with a vase. It has only got worse from then. He won't feed me or let me eat anything, he took my truck away. Also, the nightly beatings I get from him should I add. That's what you guys left me to and I just wanted to say Thanks." I spat at her, angry and upset. If they hadn't left, I wouldn't be like this. I could be happy, even though they were all pretending to like me, or even love me…

Alice broke down, dry sobbing on the floor. I felt tears rolls down my cheeks too.

"I knew we shouldn't of left, I told him this was bad." She whispered into her hands, sobbing still.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, still crying myself.

"He made us leave, he wanted you to have a normal life, so he made us all leave." She mumbled. I looked at her in astonishment. They left to help me. And this is what happened. I could feel the anger bubble in my stomach.

"Fat lot of good that did, didn't it?" I muttered. Alice ran up and hugged me gently, yet tightly. She was putting light pressure on my bruises, which I appreciated.

"Bella, please believe me. I am so sorry. The past six months, I've been so depressed. Jasper had to leave us, he couldn't handle it. Please Bella, Please…" she dry sobbed onto my shoulder.

"Its ok, Alice. It's only _him _I can't forgive. At the moment at least. But, Please, Please don't tell anyone!" I rushed the sentence out, begging her not to tell.

"Bella! I have to! Your safety!" she whispers- shouted. I fell onto my knee's crying into my hands.

"Alice, please you have to keep it a secret. Charlie said he would hunt me down and kill me… I need you to keep it a secret. I only have half a year left before I can legally leave him. I swear, just don't tell anyone, please. For me." I whispered. I looked at her and she nodded quietly.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief. My secret was safe.

"But if they find out on their own, it wasn't my fault." I nod back at her.

"How bad is it, Bella? Honestly, how bad?" she asked me, I winced at her.

"When you guys left, I was broken. Completely and utterly broken. Then I come home, and Charlie hits me with a plate. I wanted it a first, for not being good enough for you guys. I thought I deserved it. But then he started to kick me and punch me. He even through a chair at me once. I wasn't fed for that first week; I had to eat the scraps of Charlie's dinner when he's finished, like I do now. But I got used to it, like I got used to you guys leaving me. But now you're back, and that same broken feeling is there again. When I saw Edward, my heart crumbled into another million pieces, he looked so angry…" I trailed off, not knowing how to finish my sentence. Alice started dry sobbing again. I looked at my clock. 6:30 a.m. Charlie would be up any second. I heard the shuffling of feet and I looked at Alice pleadingly, but she was already gone. I curled under the duvet and pretended to be asleep. After a while I heard the door click. He was gone. I got up and tip-toed to the shower. I got dressed into a blue hoodie and black skinny jeans. I slipped on a pair of old black converse on. I trudged downstairs and straight out the door. I walked to school slowly, looking down the whole time. I bumped into a lamppost on the way. I gasped in pain and waited to hit the cold, hard floor. But instead of that, I felt a pair of cold, hard arms wrap around me.

"Bella?" his soft voice murmured

**AN – was that better? Please tell me If I did it again, I'm trying to get better… Did you like it as well? Sorry I had to end it there…homework! I'll update again tomorrow. Pinky swear lol **


	3. The Excuse

**Ok so as pinkie promised, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it; remember to correct me if I get my grammar wrong, it actually helps!**

Scarred and Scared

"Bella, are you ok?" he whispered in my ear as he stood me up right. Was I ok?! I thought he was supposed to be smart…

"No, Edward. As you can see I am not ok, just the opposite. What happened to 'it will be as if I never existed' or 'I don't want you anymore'? Yet, here you are, helping me up from one of my falls like nothing happened? And, obviously, I am hurt. Physically and emotionally. As you can clearly see. So, no Edward, I am most certainly NOT ok!" I yelled into his face, his pained, perfect face. And I didn't regret it one bit. Edward looked like he was about to cry, if he could. Well, now he knows how I have felt. But only, yet sadly, mine was a hundred times worse. I turned to walk away, but I felt pressure on my arms, and my bruises. I winced; the pressure was getting a little too much.

"Bella, please, you have to listen. You just have to listen…" he pleaded, his voice full of desperation. I sighed, just like I always do, give in those eyes. Just like with Charlie…

"You have 5 minutes, Edward. Five minutes and I'm leaving." I whispered, trembling from the pains shooting up and down my arm like a gun shoot-out. I turned to look at him, he let go of my arm.

"I only left so that you could be safe. Safe from vampires. You saw what happened at the party, with Jasper. That was proof. If a person that loves you like a sister can't control themselves when you have a cut, imagine what a bloodthirsty vampire would do…"

"That's why you were there! You protected me, Edward! At least, I thought you did…" I interjected.

"I do! And I will, please Bella…Just give me another chance! Us another chance! I love you! With every fibre of my body!" He pleaded again, I didn't look into his eyes, and I knew if I did, I would just melt again.

"I fight my own battles now; if you did love me, you wouldn't of left. You would have stayed and helped me, I mean just look at me Edward! Look at my face, my arms!" I rolled up my sleeves to show my many scars, bruises, cuts that I had, I looked up at him and his expression was horrified, it quickly turned to pain. I rolled them down again.

"Pretty shocking isn't it." I turned and walked away, and he just stood there, like I wanted. I couldn't tell Edward what was happening, but I can show him the outcomes and let him wallow in the pain that I felt; only mine was worse. I arrived and school and got the apologetic looks from everyone, I guessed they saw that my nose was broken, not that I can do much about it. _If only they saw the rest…_

"Glad of you to join us Miss Swan…" Mr Banner trailed off when he saw my latest injuries. I looked down, not wanting to see THEIR shocked expressions; I was still trying to digest Edward's…

"Sorry, Mr Banner. I got held up on the way to school" I shot a glare at Edward, before sitting down next to him. I opened my books and tried to learn. Useless attempts, I could feel Edward's heartbroken stare boar into my shoulder. I couldn't do this, not yet.

The bell rang, and I rushed out of the classroom. Lunch. The one time at day were I can lie down in the library and almost forget about my life. Well, today was the exception.

_I don't want you anymore_

Torture. Worse than any of Charlie's punches. I would welcome a thousand of his punches and I would be glad. But in those five words, my life tumbled and spun out of control.

_Flashback_

"_Bella?" Charlie called and I slowly walked towards him.  
"Yeah, dad?" I asked, clueless of what was coming. _

"_Do you know how upset I was when Renee left?" he whispered._

"_No, dad. I don't. But I think I might have a clue." I whispered too, brokenly. _

"_Well, I'm sure you don't, so I'm going to show you. I need to make you suffer, to understand how heartbroken I feel." He spat at me, I wanted to scream "I UNDERSTAND! HE LEFT ME! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" But it would be useless. I felt Charlie's fist connect with my jaw and then…I blacked out._

_End of Flashback. _

I looked up to see the Cullen's standing in a circle around me. All of them. Once again, I felt my heart shred into tiny pieces. I saw Jasper groan and clutch his head, he was trembling.

"Are you ok Jazz?" Alice asked him, concerned.

"Bella's…Pain…Too…Much" he stammered, looking just like me.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I don't want you to feel like this, I'll just go…"I got up and ran. Ran from my fears again.

"Bella – wait!" I heard them call. I couldn't face them. Any of them.

I didn't look where I was going; I felt a hard wall in front of me. I fell back on the floor. I looked up, and there was the devil himself. At my school.

Charlie.


	4. He knows

**A/N – Thanks for your reviews – they are so sweet! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

BPOV

Charlie glared at me through narrow eyes.

"Hello Charlie," Alice said through gritted teeth. Charlie looked at the Cullen's. He smiled brightly at them.

"Hey Cullen's! You're back! Isn't that great bells?" Charlie asked me, taking a firm grip on my shoulders. I nodded stiffly.

"What was that Isabella?" Charlie asks out loud but whispers in my ear "Answer me." I searched for words in my head.

"Uh, yeah it's great I guess." I mumbled, looking at my feet. I started to walk away when Charlie grabbed my arm tightly, putting so much pressure on my injuries, I wanted to cry. I managed to hold them back luckily.

"Bella, I need to talk to you for a moment." Charlie said, dragging me away before I had even answered. He opened the Janitor's closet and pulled me in.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why didn't you tell me that those kids are back!?" Charlie spat at me, literally. I wiped my cheek with my sleeve, disgusted and annoyed.

"It's no big deal, we're graduating soon and then I'm going to move back with mum for a bit…" I got cut of by Charlie's punch. I didn't even scream, I had gotten numbed because it happens so often.

"You will do no such thing! You think I am going to let you go just like your bitch-of-a mother did?! No such luck!" Charlie yelled into my face and whispered, "You know are deal Bella" and with that he turned and stormed out. I turned around to see a shocked mike standing in the doorway…

**A/N sorry this is a short one, but I have Nada school tomorrow so I pinky promise (again) that I will do THREE chapters. Does that make it up? **


	5. Mike

**A/N – Hey guys, new chapter no. 1 of the 3 you're getting today =D **

**By the way, a reviewer said that I changed Bella's character too much. This is MY version of Bella, and in this she is not yet 18, so if that answers the reviewers question than good. **

Scarred and Scared

BPOV

"Uh, Bella?" Mike asked as I stumbled out of the closet. I quickly brushed myself off, trying to cover what little dignity I had left.

"_What happened to you?" _He asked incredulously, patting my shoulder. I tripped forward, but managed not to fall.

"Oh, you know, I just fell onto the photocopying machine." I mumbled, looking down and blushing.

"That's a big lie and we all know it. The whole school thinks…" he trailed off and my eyes widened.

"What do they think!?" I interrupted him,

"Well, we don't actually know, but some of us think that you're becoming suicidal because of the Cullen's leaving. And then some of us think that Edward…"

"What about Edward!?" I yelled at him, how people can think Edward did this was stupid! He has been gone for the past 6 months!

"They think that Edward was doing this to you," Mike gestured up and down my body. "They think that he got expelled for being caught beating you up, and that he has been stalking you and punching you every chance he gets." Mike's voice was a whisper now. Anger bubbled in my stomach making me feel sick.

Just then, Edward comes walking – no scratch that, _storming _– down the hall, murder in his eyes. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, Edward stopped dead in his tracks.

EPOV

I stopped, looking between Bella and Mike. He had a firm grip on Bella's shoulders. Then I focused my intentions on Bella. She had tears running down her cheeks and had a look of sheer pain stretched across her face. What had he done to her?! Was it him all along!? I flew a punch to Mikes face and he dropped on the floor, unconscious. I took a step towards Bella, she took one back.

"W-what the H-hell was t-that for-r?" she stuttered, wiping her eyes.

"He just attacked you…"

"He did NOT attack me!" she screamed, crying furious tears.

"Then why was he holding your shoulder so tight?!" I demanded answers.

"I tripped!" she insisted.

"You've been tripping a lot lately haven't you" I said sarcastically.

BPOV

His eyes softened.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that, please" he said sincerely. I crouched down and examined Mike. He had a slight bruising on his cheek. Mike begun to regain consciousness and moaned in pain. I whispered in his ear "I'm so sorry," and stood up. Edward was still standing, staring at me intently. I turned on my heel and walked out.

It was Friday, I didn't have to see him or any of the other Cullen's for two days… at least I hope I don't

**A/N ok that's the first one but remember I still got 2 more on the way and boy are they dramatic lol Hope you liked it!**


	6. Please

**A/N – ok so this chapter is really, really sad. I am seriously crying now and I am the writer. But, it will get better, trust me **

Scarred and scared

BPOV

I ran home. Of course I tripped a few times, but no more than a few cuts and bruises. Nothing I couldn't handle. I still can't believe that someone would think Edward had done this. Edward WAS one of the nicest, sincerest people that I would ever meet. That is, until he left. Left me to deal with this on my own.

I walked through the door and started to make Charlie's dinner. Spaghetti bolognaise, I prayed to God that he would like it. I heard the door clicked and braced myself. Charlie stomped into the kitchen and ate his dinner in a matter of minutes; I turned to walk out of the kitchen. Charlie cleared his throat. I walked back a few steps and turned around slowly.

"Isabella," Charlie started "I have decided that I do not need you anymore. So I have decided to kill you. You won't be missed since your mum gave you and the Cullen's left you too, and well I have never loved you. So basically I am putting you out of your misery." Charlie finished and started to stand up. I could just die. I wouldn't face anymore pain. Charlie's words were so true. No one did want me.

"Thank you" I whispered and waited for the pain. Charlie walked and grabbed a cooking knife, so he was going to make it simple. One hard slash and I could be in peace. I liked the sound of that… maybe I was getting suicidal. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly. I heard the knife drop and I felt a burning sensation hit my fingers. I opened my eyes to see Charlie was holding a lighter under my hands, I flinched away but Charlie grabbed my wrist and put it back. At the same time, Charlie squeezed my wrist so hard it was making a crunching sound. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream. Charlie then, still holding my wrist, turned and grabbed the knife and started to slash my arms. So, this wasn't going to be quick and easy, he was going to torture me. Charlie left swiftly and came back with a hammer. I gasped when the hammer connected with my chest; it knocked the breath out of me. I started to black out all I felt was burning and hitting. Before I completely past out, I heard a deep growl erupt from someone's chest, and then the blackness came again.

EPOV

Charlie. It was Charlie all along. Charlie!?! He was hurting my angel? I'll kill him. Torture him like he was torturing Bella. Bella. My Bella. She lay unconscious on the floor with cuts and burns all of her body. I let out and deadly growl at Charlie before jumping to leap at him. I felt two pairs of strong hands grip my arm. I struggled against Emmett and Jasper. Alice was calling the police and Rose was calling an ambulance. Charlie was knocked out, I did manage to grip at his head for a while, he was obviously going to have a slight concussion, which was good because what happens tonight, will not be mentioned again. I went over to my angel and whispered in her ear,

"I am so, so, sorry Bella. Please make it through. I can't live without you, I love you too much. Please don't leave me." I choked the last words out before I heard the siren call. I picked up Bella and led her out of the house to the awaiting ambulance. I dry-sobbed into my hands the entire way to the hospital. She can't leave me. She just can't.

**A/N – I am still crying. But everything's going to get better now, or is it? I got my story planned out now, and it's gonna be good so… PLEASE keep reading and reviewing! I really love to read them!**


	7. Whole Again

**A/N – Ok so this is the last of the 3 I promised you, hope you like it!**

BPOV

I woke up in a hospital bed. So I didn't die. How did I get here? I looked around the room warily. Suddenly Edward walked through the door. They all gasped when they saw me. I wanted to curl up, but I couldn't move. I just looked at them.

"Bella…" Edward whispered. I turned my gaze directly on him. He was so beautiful; no wonder he didn't want a plain-Jane like me. Wait, oh no, Charlie.

"Charlie?" I looked around quickly, he wasn't here. Where was he?

"We took care of him; he will never hurt you again." Edward choked out. I winced. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you didn't care…" I whispered. It was true, he didn't.

"Oh Bella, why would I be here if I didn't care, didn't love you. I only left to keep you safe, and it didn't work. In fact it was just the opposite and now nothing can take away the regret and self loathing I feel right now, because look at you. My angel. If I didn't leave none of this would have happened." Edward face was full of pain. I could feel the ice that was covering my heart melt, I felt whole again. For the first time in months, I felt no pain. I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely, if he hadn't of showed up I would be dead and this feeling wouldn't be here. And life without this feeling seems quite dull.

"Do not thank me Bella, I do not deserve that." he murmured. I was confused.

"If you didn't show up, I would have been…"

"Don't say that, if you want me to keep my sanity, don't say that." he pleaded, looking intently into my eyes.

"But it's true," I said to him quietly.

"I am so sorry, so, so sorry" he choked.

"None of this is your fault."

Why was he blaming himself? It was Charlie that did this, not him.

"It is. My entire fault. How can you say its not?" he said softly. I took his face in my hands weakly and looked at him.

"Please do not blame yourself. This is Charlie's fault." I told him stubbornly. He nodded once, I smiled.

"So why did you come back?" I asked him, curiously. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm serious." He groaned and sat in the chair next to me.

"I needed to live," I blinked, confused. "Let me finish. I needed to live again, Bella. Without you, I am basically dead. It was like you had taken my heart, my soul – if I even have one – and there was no reason to live anymore. So I had to come back, to beg for your forgiveness. Because, Isabella Marie Swan, I am so in love with you it hurts. And that is the truth. All I said before, about not loving you, was a fictitious lie. Please believe that." he pleaded. I thought my heart was dead, but no, here it is – about to explode with love I feel for this God sitting in front of me.

"I love you too." I told him earnestly. Before I know it, his lips were softly on mine. I closed my eyes and let these feelings capture me. Love, happiness, pure joy. I bet Jasper was having a pleasant time right now. He pulled away, smiling his crooked smile. How I missed that…

Alice and Emmett came bursting through the door, squealing. Yes, Emmett Cullen was squealing. I giggled at him.

"Yay you guys are together again!" Emmett happy danced. Alice joined him, still squealing. I blushed and Edward stroked my cheek.

"Oh how I've missed that." he murmured, kissing my cheek.

Carlisle came through the doors then and walked past Alice's and Emmett's happy dancing session. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you so much Carlisle." I told him genuinely.

"Well Bella, it appears you have 6 broken ribs, a broken leg and arm. Severely burned hands and many cuts and bruises." Carlisle looked disgusted. "So you will be staying here another 4 weeks for them to heal, is that ok?" he asked.

"Sure, that's fine." I said.

"Bella, you should get some sleep love" Edward told me. I nodded and closed my eyes.

For the first time in half a year, I went to sleep with a smile on my face. I was safe here with Edward, and hopefully I always will be.

**A/N – Yay! They are back together and that they will stay! But don't think that is the end, oh no. I have many more twists in the story, you shall see my viewers. Lol. So there is your three chapters, I will add another tomorrow! **


	8. Home Sweet Home

Scarred and Scared

BPOV

"Ok, Bella you can go home today. It seems you have made a full recovery." Carlisle said brightly, smiling at me.

"So, um, home?" I asked nervously. I didn't exactly have a home to go to.

"Yes that is correct. Edward and Alice are coming to pick you up any second n-"

"We're here!" Alice beamed, bursting through the door. I giggled, Carlisle laughed along with me.

"So I really get to stay with you guys?" I whispered, still nervous.

"Yup!" Alice said, popping on the 'p'. You gotta love her. I smiled.

"Thank you _so_ much," I said sincerely, looking at Carlisle. "You don't have to do this…" I was cut off by Edward covering my mouth. I felt the urge to bit him, but I would only end up hurting myself. After struggling for about 30 seconds I gave up and Edward let go.

"Come on then, love" Edward helped me up and took hold of my hand. He didn't let go until we arrived at the house.

My room was…there were no words. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Alice, this is too much. Too to much" I murmured.

"Nonsense, Bella."

I sighed in defeat and skipped downstairs. Edward already had his arms open to me; I smiled and sat on his lap.

"They have questions…" he murmured into my ear. I looked towards the rest and nodded.

"How long? Why? And how bad was it?" Carlisle asked, slightly angry.

"About 6 months. He was going to start before but he figured I knew you guys too well, and that you would get involved. And so when you left, no one was there and he just started. And lets just say, that what you saw at the hospital…that was just his warm up."

I looked around the room, everyone was wincing in pain.

"But everything's ok now, so…yeah"

"I swear I will never leave your side again." Edward said angrily.

"I'm counting on that" I smiled at him.

**A/N – ok so I'm sorry its short and boring…Buuutt I got my ideas and I don't want to rush into anything. Ok? And I promise a good chapter next =D **


	9. News

**A/N – Ok so I am very sorry its been a wee while since I updated on any of my stories, but I've been very busy at school ( Being at a grammar school isn't easy you know!) **

BPOV

I was sitting watching TV in Edward's arms when I felt a vibrating in my pocket – someone was phoning. Everyone turned to look at me when I opened it to answer.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. The number was recognizable.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan. I would like to inform you that you are required to act as a witness at Charlie's trial this Sunday." The lady said in a soft voice. I gulped – I really didn't want to face Charlie right now, let alone tell a whole court what he did to me. But if I wanted him out of my life forever, I would have to do this. _Be brave Bella…it will all be ok…_

"Um OK, do I just have to say what he did to me and show my err…scars?" I asked warily, man, it sounded worse than it did in my thoughts.

"Along those lines, yes dear. If it's any comfort, you can bring a friend or close one…" she trailed off, trying to brighten up the situation.

"Yes, that would be ok I guess." I whispered into the phone. I looked around the room; all of the Cullen's were listening to the conversation. They had looks of pity, sadness, and in Edward's case angry.

"Ok then dear, I will see you on Sunday. Bye" she hung up and I sighed and shut it. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. It worked, but I don't think that it was entirely me, Jasper must have helped.

"Well, I g-guess I have plans for this weekend…" I stuttered. Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Don't worry, I'll be there, every minute." He whispered into my ear. I just nodded into his chest.

"Well, I better get packing…" I got up and went up the stairs. It was going to be a long weekend.

**A/N – like I said, I don't want to rush things, but next chapter is going to be big ok? I PROMISE on Edward's life. Please Review!**


	10. Trial

Scarred and Scared.

BPOV

Well, today was the day. You would think that it would be something happy like a wedding or graduation. But no, today was the day I had to face a court of people and tell them what Charlie did to me. This is going to be fun. Carlisle was going to defend my case for me, which is good I guess, don't want to be doing it myself. Jasper can obviously feel my tension because Edward turns and whispers in my ear,

"Bella, love, calm down, you're going to give Jasper a heart attack – it will all be ok." His voice soothes you…slightly.

"How can you say that? What if he's proved innocent and I have to go back?" Wow, it sounds worse aloud.

"Don't be ridiculous, I would never allow you to go back with him, over my pile of ashes." Edward growled, and then he composes himself, "Sorry Jazz…" I turned towards Jasper, who is at the edge of his seat. Alice was rubbing his arm soothingly and he smiled slightly towards her. Emmett and Rosalie were in the corner, hugging each other and every now and then giving each other sweet kisses. It was just like them to have their moment at a time like this. I could feel myself drifting off into my sleep-state…

_*Dream*_

_Everything is black. Pitch black. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything but further blackness, it was like the time Edward left…_

"_Is…Is any one there?" you called out to the darkness, hoping for some kind of response. _

"_Isabella, come here!" a booming voice called. I saw an even darker figure stalking towards you…_

_It grabs you tightly by the arm…too tightly for a human. Vampire. The unknown vampire crushes my bones to practically dust. A bloodcurdling scream escapes your lips, but it just makes the vampire laugh darkly. He whispers something in your ear,_

"_I'm much stronger now Bells, I'm going to end this fair and squares, they aren't here to save you anymore…" My eyes searched for help, but there was no one else there. My prince in shining armour, who usually saved me from dreams like this, wasn't there. The tears trickle down your cheek, another bit of your bone gets crushed. I'm past screaming now; I couldn't stop thinking of the whereabouts my angel was._

"_Goodbye, my daughter…" he whispered. _

_Never ending blackness. _

_*End of Dream* _

"Bella?" Edward soothes me, "Bella, love, its ok, wake up Bella. It was just a dream, just a dream" Edward repeats, hugging you tightly. I just cry into his chest, hugging him until my muscles ache.

"He was, and he, and you, and I…" I stuttered, trying to get my nightmare out, it sounded like mush, even to me.

"Ssh Bella. Tell me all about it later, look – were here now." Edward whispered in my ear, I couldn't help but shudder, too much like me dream. Edward took hold of my hand and pulled me close.

The building was quite big and old, nothing like the movies. I could see camera's, oh great.

Isabella Swan, is it true Charlie threw a chair at you?" One reporter asked.

"Bella, did Charlie ever rape you?" Another asked, causing Edward to growl under his breath. I rubbed his thumb soothingly with mine.

Just then, a police car came driving up the road, the camera's flash even more. I cringed into Edward's chest; he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

It was Charlie.

Charlie was being dragged by two policemen, because he had cuffs on his hands and feet. His eyes had murder in them.

_Just one more day, one more day…_

**In the Court (I have no idea how court goes so this is my poor attempt – just a warning)**

The judge strolled in and took her place on the podium and tapped the desk, ordering everyone to sit.

"Court is now in session. Charles Swan vs. Isabella Swan is now before this court for trial." Announced the judge, I looked down in shame. Most of the Cullen's, except for Carlisle, we in the audience, watching tensely.

"Are all of the parties present?"

Charlie and I both nod.

"Are you ready to proceed?" The judge asks again.

You both nod again.

"Isabella, can you please stand for the oath." I stood up feebly and nodded.

"Please raise your right hand," I did as she said, "Do you solemnly swear or affirm that the testimony you give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under penalty of perjury?" She asks me.

"Yes, I swear" I sat back down and turned towards Charlie, who was still giving me the death glare, I shrank back in my seat.

"Charles, can you please stand up for your oath." Charlie grunted and stood up.

"Please put your hand on the bible," he placed his hand on the bible cover, "Do you solemnly swear or affirm that the testimony you give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under penalty of perjury?" He nodded and sat back down.

"Would the defendant like to make an opening statement" the judge asked Charlie.  
"I have not harmed my own daughter in a way that could kill her." Charlie said, he sounded convincing to me. I knew he could be a good liar. The judge nodded and turned to Carlisle.

"As the defendant you have to say an oath too, so can you please raise your right hand." Carlisle raises his right hand to his heart and nodded towards the judge.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that the testimony you give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under penalty of perjury?"

"I swear." Carlisle answered, before getting out his briefcase to get my medical results and pictures.

"I would like to call Charlie to stand if you please." Carlisle asked. The policemen got Charlie up and pushed him to the stand. Charlie sat down and nodded for Carlisle to continue. "As you are aware, I am a doctor. Bella's medical results are appalling. She had over 75 cuts and burns, approximately 50 scars and several broken bones. She had to be hospitalized for 7 weeks in total. Charlie, did you do these injuries to Bella?" Carlisle said as calmly as possible.

"Bella is very clumsy…" Charlie muttered. I winced and looked down. That information was true, but Charlie did do most of them.

"But is she clumsy enough to squeeze her own arms until the bone starts to crack, plus the hand being twice the size of her own hand?" Carlisle demanded, growing angrier.

"You guys did leave; you don't know what she was like. Basically suicidal, isn't that right Bella?" Charlie glared at me directly. I winced and looked pleadingly at Carlisle, then turned around to look at the rest of the Cullen's. They were all fuming and heartbroken, especially Edward, his face was broken. I realised I had to answer. The truth.

"That was true, but I am a smart girl. I would never purposely hurt myself." I said calmly, well, trying to calm myself down.

"So, Isabella, when did Charles start to abuse you?" The judge questioned you. I winced at the memory. I noticed she didn't say the 'apparent' abusing; she must be on my side slightly. This was a good sign.

"September 18th ma'am" I answered and half of the Cullen's gasped. I was determined not to be weak; I held my head high and looked Charlie in the eye.

"I see, and Isabella, did it get gradually worse or was it bad from the start." She asked again.

"It was bad from the beginning. He threw a vase at me." I answered blankly; I didn't care about hurting Charlie's feelings. And the Cullen's knew about what Charlie did to me.

"Objection!" Cried Charlie's defended. "The vase had slipped from Charles hands when he was changing the flowers, he is as equally as clumsy as Isabella!"

I heard multiple growls from behind me.

"Charlie you can step down now, I would like to call Mike Newton to the stand please." Carlisle asked. Mike stood up nervously and made his way to the stand, Charlie hit him on the shoulder whilst passing.

"Michael, please put your hand on the bible and prepare to make your oath." The judge said. Mike nodded.

"Do you solemnly swear or affirm that the testimony you give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under penalty of perjury?"

"I swear" Mike agreed.

"Mike, at school, is it true that you saw Charlie leave the janitor's closet whilst Bella was lying on the floor in the fetal position?" Carlisle asked Mike.

"That's right, Mr Cullen. Charlie left the closet and I saw Bella lying on the floor, crying and hugging her knee's…" Mike trailed off, he sounded pretty calm for someone in court.

"That's all Mike." Carlisle said and Mike walked back to his seat.

"Bella, can you please go to the stand?" Carlisle asked. My eyes widened, but I reluctantly went to take my seat where my demon had once been.

"Bella, has Charlie committed the offences I said previously?" Carlisle questioned.

_Be strong, be strong…_

"Not all of them, as Charlie said, I am pretty clumsy, but I only bruised myself. The burns, broken bones, cuts and the rather large bruises are all his." I said expressionlessly, looking at no one.

"And is it true that he hadn't fed you properly in those 6 months?" Carlisle asked.

"That's right; I had to eat the scraps of his dinner, which were very minimal, sometimes none." I said meekly

"And from the medical results, you have anorexia right?" Carlisle already had known this, but the truth had to be known.

"Um, yeah, I'm starting to get better, but I still do have anorexia, weighing 5 ½ stone." I shrugged; I had adjusted to not eating after the first month.

"Thank you, Bella" I got up and sat back down in my seat, looking dully to Charlie on the way there.

"The defendants now have their chance to defend their case." The judge said. Charlie's defendant stood up and glared at me. He obviously didn't like me.

"I would like to call William Black to the stand please." The defendant asked, and Billy wheeled his way over the stand.

"William please raise your hand for the oath." The judge said. Billy raised his hand, "Do you solemnly swear or affirm that the testimony you give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under penalty of perjury?"

"I swear," Billy said huskily.

"Billy, you have visited Charlie and Isabella numerous times, is that correct?" he questioned.

"That is correct." Billy answered, uncomfortable.

"And has Charlie ever shown any signs of Abuse to Bella whilst you were present?" he asked.

"Charlie ignored Bella very thoroughly, only talking to her when he wanted something." Billy said, not showing any emotion towards his best friend. Charlie looked betrayed.

"That's all. Please step down. I guess that's all our case has to offer." The defendant said sadly. Charlie leant over to whisper something in the defendant's ear, his eyes widened but he recovered and nodded at Charlie.

"It is now time to make a verdict. Jury please make your decision." The judge said, nodding towards the jury. The next couple of minutes went by painfully slow. But sooner or later someone stood up.

"We, as the jury, say that Charles Swan is guilty of committing abuse and attempt of murder towards Isabella Marie Swan."

Once those words were uttered, I sighed in relief and a few tears made their way down my cheeks. It was all over.

"Then I here by say that Charlie is being sent to prison for a life sentence, Court over." The judge got up and left shortly after that.

Charlie got up and was escorted out of the room quickly. That was the last time I had to see him. But before I could comprehend anything, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, lifting me up. I looked to see it was Edward, holing me tightly to his chest.  
"It's all over now, love. You never have to see him ever again. I promise." He whispered in my ear. I kissed his cheek.

Finally, the weight that my muscles just couldn't carry was off my shoulders.

**A/N – STILL not over! I have more to do!! But, as promised on Edwards life, this is a long chapter right? It took me forever to do! But doing a court case was really fun, it was like being on legally blonde**


	11. Well, that's a shocker

**A/N – Ok so this should be kinda short, but the information given is required =D**

ChPOV

Well, life in the prison cell sucks. This is all that bitches fault. If she had only kept her mouth shut, I wouldn't be here. I had no cellmate; they thought I didn't deserve one. Oh boy the next 40 or so years are going to be tough. I made my way to the 'food room' you could call it. The food was pretty minimal. God, it is like 'Oliver' all over again. Do you think I ask for more food, they will let me out so I can rip the little cow's head off? Maybe not…

Whoa! Look at her! My God, she is beautiful! Red hair, red eyes, pale skin, statuesque. Hold up, Red eyes?! Hmm…must be a fan of contacts. The goddess looked around the room, but when she spotted me, she smiled. Holy Jesus. She was walking to me! Score for Charlie!

"Why, Hello there" she said seductively. I grinned back at her.

"Hi." I said or stuttered you could say.

"My names Victoria, what's your name handsome?" she asked, winking at me. Charlie and Victoria. Victoria and Charlie. I like it.

"Charlie Swan" I replied, looking her up and down. Rocking' body.

"Hey, I know you. You know that girl Isabella right?" she asked, innocent. But she had a hint of smugness in her eyes.

"Sadly, the bitch is my daughter, she's the reason I'm here." I muttered.

"I hate her too. Hey, what do you think about getting out of here and killing her?" Her question impressed and scared me. How did she know her? Well, I wasn't going to ask.

"How do we get out?" I asked.

"Oh, follow me." She replied. She led me to a deserted room and balled up her fist.

"You're not really…" I was cut of with her punching the wall. But that wasn't the thing that shocked me. The thing that shocked me was that she took down half the wall! Man, this girl was hot, but creepy.

"Well you coming or what?" she asked impatiently. I nodded and headed out. Before I could do anything else, she grabbed me and hauled me onto her back. Next thing I know, I'm in the forest?  
"What the hell are we doing here?" I asked, incredulous.

"Ok, Charlie, I'm going to tell you something." She started; I nodded at her to continue. "I'm a vampire." She finished.

Well, that's a shocker.

"And now, you are going to be one too. It's the only way you can kill Bella." She looked at me and I merely shrugged. If I get to kill Bella, then why not?

Then, she leaned towards my neck, and bit me. FUCK! That hurts, a lot.

"It will only get worse…but think of Bella. You want to kill her." She whispered in my ear.

That's when the burning started.

Unimaginable, unconceivable pain. It burned through every vein in my body, like I was being tortured. I screamed and I cried for someone, anyone, to kill me. But no one did. Thanks a lot. Oh man, it's getting worse. Burning…everywhere.

3 days later

It had stopped. Hallelujah. I bounced up and looked around. My God, everything was so _clear _now, I could see it all! Victoria was in front of me next.

"Hey Charlie, immortality suits you. You look good." She compliments and hands me a mirror. Well I'll be damned. I was hot! My curly hair was in perfect, small curls now. I had no wrinkles, not a single one. My eyebrows were in perfect shape. Bet Renee would like me now! But my eyes! The irises were red. Crimson red. But, what the hell was the burning in the back of my throat?

"Hey, what's the burning in the back of my throat?" I asked her. My voice! It was like Bells!

"Oh you're thirsty, but don't worry I already have us some food." She pointed to a pile of humans that smelled…simply mouth-watering.

I pounced and bit into the human's neck. The blood, it was like nothing I have ever tasted before. Ever.

Sooner or Later I had cleared the whole pile. The burning was practically gone now. Awesome. I looked at the dead bodies, hm. Where are they going to go? We will probably have to burn them.

"So the bodies?" I ask her.

"One sec…" she took a match out of her pocket and throws it on the bodies. They all burst into flames. I was impressed.

"So…Bella?" I asked her.

"Oh, don't worry. I have a plan. Follow me." She smirked and walked further into the forest.

**A/N – Can you believe it?? Yup! Sir Charlie Swan is in fact a vampire! Dun dun dun! Did you expect that? Review Please!!**


	12. Help, Please!

**A/N – Ok so I kind of abandoned this story for a while, but it took a while to decide what to do. And plus, I have a 4 other stories to do (Which, can you read btw). So enjoy! **

BPOV

_Everyone was out hunting, against there will. I had to force Edward and Alice through the door to get them to hunt. I told them that no one was coming for me, it was stupid. Who would come out here anyway?_

_I went upstairs and sat at the piano, sighing, I began to play a song I composed a long time ago…_

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

By the end of it I was crying, too many memories were flashing back.

*Memory begins*

"_BELLA! GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU WHORE!" Charlie called, I ran down as fast as my feet could carry me. He was standing in the doorway with an evil grin on his face. Next to him stood someone I didn't know, with a matching grin._

"_Now, Isabella, this won't hurt…much" he told me before I blacked out. _

*Memory Ends*

I don't know exactly what happened that night, but I woke up in immense pain. I looked around the room, eyes widening and stopping when I saw two familiar figures in the hallway.

_No. Please, please no. _

"Well, wasn't that just heartbreaking," Charlie said in a fake sad voice, wiping his eyes, which had red irises. Oh God no.

"Oh yes, Isabella. It's me. Did you miss me?" he cooed, stroking my cheek. Victoria was playing with my hair motherly.

"Now Isabella, you know why we're here, but do you know how?" she whispered in my ear, I shuddered.

"No," I croaked, tears streaming down my cheeks. If only Edward hadn't gone so far out.  
"Well, dear Bella, we came to put you out of your misery. I could only tell in time that there are going to leave you…again. And there is no one else to save you. So, what's the point of living?" She told me, affectionately harsh. I burst into tears at that point.

They began to have their little fun. Charlie stomped on my foot, making a sickening crunching sound. I screamed out in agony. They just laughed. Victoria grabbed both of my arms, pulling them apart, dislocating them both from my shoulders.

This is just torture.

I could feel the blackness taking over me.

_Goodbye Edward, I love you…_


	13. New News

**A/N – I made a pact to update ALL of my stories today…so I started with this one! Since, it's been the longest since I've updated…so here is you're big**

**DUN DUN DUN scene…**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned twilight…but I don't.**

CPOV (Charlie)

Finally, I get to finish off this worthless piece of rubbish.

Her scream is like bells to my ears…ha-ha bells – Bella, I crack myself up...

"When we're through with her, we go to Jacksonville and get Renee and Phil, ok?" Victoria half hissed, half spoke. A fearsome growl came from behind me.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." The deep voice spat, I turned around to growl back…Edward? I looked at Bella, then Victoria, then the Cullen's. Huh, they're vampires too…this is new news. I kicked Bella's limp body again, little lying bitch, she knew this. About two seconds later I'm being tackled to the ground by a crashing force which would be Emmett. I growled and pushed him off, then jumping out of the window quickly, Victoria on my tail.

"You know they are going to make her a vampire now, she still had a heartbeat." I told her, glaring at nothing.

"I know, but that will just spice things up a little bit, won't it. Plus, we might need some…helpers…" Victoria grinned; Hm this _does _spice things up a bit…

We ran deeper and deeper into the forest so that Emmett and Jasper couldn't run after us anymore.

EPOV (Cause we ALL wanna see angry/upset Edward once in a while)

"CARLISLE, WHAT DO WE DO?!" I half screeched, pleading with him, literally on my knees, hugging my Bella's body to my chest.

"Edward, the only way she can live this is if you change her, it's the last hope. Think quickly." He said voice worried for cool-calm Carlisle.

Ok I have two options:  
One – Let Bella die. My life. My soul. My _everything_. Gone. The very idea hurts like a thousand knives stabbing me everywhere.

Two – Change her. Let Bella live with me for eternity…but damage her soul in the process. It's what Bella wanted, but can I risk it?

"Edward, her heartbeat is slowing. She has minutes left, and not many of them." Carlisle warned, looking at Bella.

Ok, you heard. Make a choice Edward.

Bite or Die?  
Die or Bite?

I took a deep breath and bit hard into her bloody neck. Ah, the same feeling of Déjà vu is back. The sweet, sweet taste of her blood, dripping into my mouth. I repeated the process in every vein I could find at that moment.

"Good choice, son." Carlisle put a reassuring hand on my shoulder when I was done.

Emmett and Jasper came through the door just then.

"I'm sorry but they got away, that Charlie is _fast_!" Emmett growled. Rosalie wrapped her arm around his waist comforting him, Emmett doesn't like to lose.

We all tensed when we heard Bella screaming.

BPOV

Pain, pain, pain. That is all I am feeling. The dull orange ache of my bones breaking, cuts bleeding. You name it, I am feeling it.

I started to count the seconds that went by in my head.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5- _

More pain.

Scorching fire.

Unbearable.


	14. Seeing in a new light

**A/N – Ok so here is Bella's big VAMPIRE bit, and to be honest I thought that in breaking dawn it was a bit pants since I read no ACTION…super self control…pfft Boring. So here is MY vampire action ;)) **

**BPOV **

The pain I am feeling right now is ten-times more painful then Charlie had ever given me.

Worse.  
Much, much worse.

I was beginning to compare it to when Edward left me.

I was stuck in a never ending fire, alone.

So this was hell.

I can't help but wonder what did I do?  
Was I that bad that I drove Edward, the Cullen's, even my own parents away from me.

Do I really deserve this?

Most likely.

This has to be worse then hell.

An eternity of this? That is just…torture. I just wanted to die peacefully and maybe go to heaven to be with my family.

That was half true.

What I really wanted was to become a vampire and live with Edward for eternity and just forget about Charlie.

But, of course not.

Instead, Charlie gets to be a vampire and I die.  
So much for believing in karma, Charlie is in my heaven where I should be and I'm in hell where HE should be.

The pain is increasing as we speak, turning towards my duck-taped heart and burning it to ashes. Well as least life is better with no heart instead of a slightly repaired slightly damaged heart.

Had Alice seen this?  
Had she saw me in hell and told her family to come back and say goodbye? Were they just playing with me again?

Would they seriously do this to me?

Did they not care at all?

The pain magically started to decrease, what was happening?  
Don't ask me.

I could hear my surroundings as clear as bells.

"When will it be done?" I heard a velvety voice murmur.

"She can hear us, she will open her eyes in precisely 59 seconds," a high-pitched voice said, knowingly.

"Well at least the scars aren't showing as much…" another voice said, hope clear in it.

"Yeah, that helps Rosalie." A voice mutters.

"5, 4, 3, 2…" A voice whispered.

I opened my eyes.

My gosh, everything was so _clear. _

Crystal clear.

I could literally see everything. The carvings of wood on the floor, even the slight mistakes they made. I could see every stroke of paint on the painting on the wall.

Everything.

"B-Bella?" Edward whispered, looking intensely at me.

Edward…I could really marvel at his beauty now, the perfect angles of his face, his eyes, his nose, his lips…

I felt a Luke-warm hand touch mine and I jumped back from the feeling. I growled low in my throat, menacing.

Wait, growl?

What is going on?

I thought back to a few weeks ago,

Edward comes back

Charlie mad

Edward still loves me…

Charlie really mad

Hospital

Trial

Piano

Charlie returns with Victoria….

I feel my eyes widen in horror, they were back.

For me.

"What-" I gasped at the sound of my voice, it was like…like a bell. "What happened to Charlie?" I whispered, looking around, the window was broken…okay so most of the room was broken but the window was a possible escape route.

"He got away, I'm really sorry Bella but we tried to stop them," Carlisle growled the word, which is unusual since he is so calm.

"And Bella?" Alice asked, I looked at her, "If you're thinking of escaping, I wouldn't." Alice glared at me, I growled quietly. Emmett and Jasper went to block the window whilst Esme and Carlisle blocked the door. I winced and backed up.

"We're not going to hurt you love, I promise," Edward cradled my cheek gently. I just nodded and cautiously hugged Edward softly, greedily taking in his scent.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked, I touched my throat and nodded.

"Well we better get hunting then," he smiled softly.

I can forget about Charlie for a while.

But when the time comes….  
Revenge.

**Whatcha think about that huh?  
Revenge is a sweet sweet thing**

**But what will happen!?**

**Wanna make me happy and motivated? REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. The Bear

**A/N – So apparently my school friends are reading this story and practically begged me to write some more (Thank you BECKY!)  
Plus OMC!  
New Moon Clip **

**Was amazing!**

**Jacob's wolf thing was awesome!  
Plus Jasper running was LOL **

**But I still love him**

**And Edward**

**And Emmett **

**And now Jacob since he has a fit body =)P**

**Anyways…**

**It's hunting time!**

**BPOV **

Have you ever been so upset and angry that you don't look where you going and crash into a tree…

Well I have.

It didn't hurt me a tad bit.

The tree on the other hand…bit damaged.

"Sorry" I whisper to it.  
Now talking to inanimate objects,

Some special vampire I was turning out to be.

I groaned and carried on running.

Then, I smelt a bear.

There was a slight tingling in my throat and I didn't like it.

I ran at it and then growled at the large beast.

For a second I began to imagine it was Charlie.

That I was the person about to cause it pain.

Me.

Small, insignificant, inferior Bella.

I imagined the pain more intense.

A look of agony washed of Charlie's face.

The bear groaned and toppled over.

But I was imagining that it was Charlie.

And I _liked _Charlie in pain.

I growled at him and imagined the pain sharper, cutting like knives.

I closed my eyes and stopped imagining for a second.

That felt good.

But not as good as it's going to be.

I opened my eyes and stared down before me.

The bear was lying there trembling violently.

I gasped in horror.

I didn't do that.

It couldn't of.

It just.

No.

"Bella what are you-" said Emmett as he came closer to look at my bear. It was still trembling violently.

"What did you do…?" Emmett asked, I was still staring at the bear in horror.

"I…I just…I was imagining that it was…c-Charlie in p-pain and I…don't know." I stuttered, looking at the floor now.

"CARLISLE, EDWARD, FAMILY!" Emmett called out into the forest.

"This really is no need…" I said that too late since everyone was here and either looking at me or Emmett or the bear.

"What is it Emmett?" Esme asked, looking from him to me worriedly.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but when I came to check on Bella the bear was unbitten and trembling a lot from about a meter's way in front of her." Emmett told them, I was still looking down, embarrassed. "But when I asked she said she imagined the bear as Charlie and imagined Charlie in pain, so…" Emmett trailed of and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and hugged me supportively, but still looked confused and worried.

"Well, I can only guess but I think Bella's found her power," said Carlisle, eyeing the bear and then me.

"Which is?" Emmett asked, dumbfounded.

"She can bring pain to other people."

**You like??**

**I thought Bella should have a cooler power than a shield…**

**I mean….come on.**

**Sooo yeah.**

**REVIEW!**

**I really wanna get up to 300 if that's okay!**


	16. Fight

**A/N – And…IM BACK and full of ideas ;)  
Feeling Better ******

**Swine flu isn't that bad but it sucks a lot that I couldn't do ANYTHING for 7 whole days!  
So…here's an update ;) **

**BPOV**

This couldn't be happening to me. I couldn't bring pain. I was _never _that type of person. I wanted to protect people, like my father had done before all this happened. Before…IT happened. I wanted to be a _good _vampire like Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.  
I was…just. Like. Him.

I breathed out a shaky breath and faced the still bear. I wasn't the only one who couldn't hear a heartbeat for miles. I had killed an innocent bear for my own sake. I was practically a murderer. But it felt so _real_. I saw his face when I was doing it. Can vampires get post-dramatic distress? Because it felt like I was verging that or going crazy.  
I turned and faced the family. There faces were a look of shock. Every single one of them, they all had the same 'O' shaped mouth and there eyes wide.

"L-like father like d-daughter, huh?" I said sarcastically sad. I winced when I felt someone rub my arm sympathetically. Ha, I was the girl whose dream became a nightmare. Not only has my father joined to haunt me, I was exactly like him.  
"…Bella, don't say that" Esme said eventually.  
"What else is there to say?" I said sarcastically. Carlisle reached out for me, but I retaliated and stepped back faster than he could touch me.

"I know what you're feeling right now Bella, but you need to relax…" Carlisle began but I growled at him.  
"How could you EVER know what I was feeling?! I am EXACTLY like him now! Every time I look in the mirror I will see him, his grinning proud face staring at me. At first, I honestly thought I could forget about the past and move forward you know? But, not now that he's still here, haunting me, and now that I'm like this, haunting myself. I can't do this anymore." I mumbled, lip trembling.

"Bella, what do you mean?" Edward spoke up for the first time, his gold us penetrating me. A hard, scared expression he had on his perfect face.

"I need to go for a bit. I'm s-sorry. I'll miss you. I love you." I said, and with that I ran. I had absolutely no idea where I was going but I couldn't stand there pitying faces any longer. It was suffocating me. I stopped running and found I was in the all too familiar gym. I smirked and murmured 'Perfect'. I always told myself I would die in this gym. Maybe I would today.

I pulled out my phone and texted the sentences that could either save or end me.

_You and me.  
School Gym.  
This ends now.  
You want me? You got me._

_Once and for all, we can decide who wins.  
Bella.  
_I dialled Charlie's number and pressed 'Send'.  
I would all be over soon.

**(Haha, I was thinking of ending the chapter there. But that's a bit too harsh am I right?) **

In a matter of seconds my phone beeped.

_Perfect.  
I'll be right there my darling Isabella. _

I shivered at the words, to think this man is my father. I don't know what went wrong.  
Minutes went passed.

"Well hello my darling." I heard someone whisper in my ear from behind me. I spun around to face my nightmare.  
"I thought you would have been here earlier," I smirked, fake checking my watch.

"Traffic, but I am here aren't I? Miss me?" he grinned, stroking my cheek.

"Ha, in your dreams old man." I growled at him. We started to circle each other.  
"So Isabella, lets say we battle this out yes? One after each other. Winner is the last one…alive" he grins. "Ladies first of course."  
"What manners you have" I rolled my eyes and spun to face him.  
We both glared for a minute when I decided my attack.  
I imagined Charlie in my mind:  
Lurking forward to me.  
Knife in hand.  
I grab his knife and plunge it to him stomach then heart. The Charlie in my imagination cried out in pain. And I liked it. Then, I imagined ice. Ice creeping up his veins, slowly and painfully.  
I left it at that.

When I opened my eyes, Charlie was on the floor, holding his heart and groaning.

"You gonna get up? I don't have all day you know," I growled and kicked him.  
"You know Bella, I raised you well. I see myself in you now. It was like you were me and I was you for a second." He smirked, looking at me. I remembered when Charlie was on the floor, curled up in pain. Just like I was.  
I gasped in horror.

Charlie took advantage of those few seconds and grabbed my neck, throwing me across the gym.  
I landed on the basket, half hanging out of it.  
"Ha! I still got my moves." He chuckled, and then closed his eyes.  
I suddenly felt a roaring fire tickling my feet. I wriggled and screamed trying to get free. The fire rose up my body until I _was _on fire. The more I screamed the more the temperature went up. I focused on getting out whilst Charlie was imagining this. I grabbed hold of the loop and yanked in open swinging myself at Charlie, pushing him to the ground. The fire extinguished.

It was a battle of fire and ice.

_Come on Bella, what have you learnt about fighting vampires that Charlie hasn't?  
James  
Edward_

_Ripping_

_Burning_

_Yes! _

I stopped all my imagining and Charlie collapsed beneath me.

_Perfect._

I grabbed hold of Charlie's arm and ripped it from the socket. It came off in no time. Charlie, on the other hand, was not expecting this. He reached out to feel the empty space. I thought fast and ripped of his leg. Charlie screamed in pain. I imagined that Charlie was numb and couldn't feel or move anything. He just lay limp now, muttering profanities.  
Once every piece was apart I bit my lip.  
How was I going to burn this?  
I ripped up the headboard and reached into Charlie's pocket. He had a cigar lighter. I lit the wood and began throwing Charlie's body in there.  
"You deserve this. Go to hell daddy." I murmured. The repulsing smell of burning bodies was like a sweet perfume.

It was really over.  
A tearless sob of relief washed over me.  
I don't know how long I laid there for. But by the time I sat up, the fire was gone. All that was left was dust.

I scooped it up and threw it in an empty gym bag I found underneath the bleachers and started running.  
I climbed up the cliffs that overlooked the sea. The wind whipping the hair out of my face.

"I loved you once. I thought you loved me too you know?" I started, my chest taking in huge amounts of air. "I can't say that I missed you Charlie, but I missed the guy you _was. _I honestly do not know what happened. But May you get what you deserve, sir." And with that I dropped the bag into the ocean, watching it until it was nothing but the waves crashing against the rocks.  
"Thank you, God" I whispered and turned around.  
The air seeming lighter for the first time in months.

**A/N – Well?! =D  
Im DYING to know what you think, so REVIEW!  
PLEASE!  
These are the last few chapters coming up ='(  
Enjoy them. **


	17. I need her

**A/N – This is the last chapter in EPOV! =D **

**Oh! And my new story 'Head in the Clouds' has now got it's first chapter up! So please read and review…please! It's got like 7 at the moment and I'm a little disappointed…so PLEASE!! **

**EPOV (Well DUH)**

We all stood in shock at the last words Bella spoke, and then she…disappeared. I felt the panic rise almost as fast as the shock did.

"Bella!" I called out into the forest, trying to find her scent but failed miserably. I was searching blindly. "Bella this isn't funny, please come back!" I cried, now running frantically around the forest. This couldn't be happening to me…again. "BELLA!" I screamed, running in every direction I could carry my feet. I couldn't smell her! Not one bit. Not a whiff or a trail.

"Edward! Calm down!" Rosalie yelled, trying to follow me, but I was too fast. I turned in the other direction desperately trying to find her. My Bella. My life, my soul, my _everything_.

"_I can't do this anymore…"_ her words echoed in my head like a stuck record, haunting me. Had I lost my chance? Had she really stopped loving me, like I planned? No, No, NO! I am far too selfish to let her go again. I _need _her.

"Edward, she'll come back, she said so herself, you need to calm down" Alice murmured, taking hold of my arm. I could feel the sobs building up in my chest.

"She won't! She wouldn't do that unless…" I whispered.

"Edward! For goodness sake just CALM DOWN! I can't see anything unless you stop changing your mind!" Alice screamed out, dragging me back to the house. How could I stop when Bella could be in danger?! Charlie could of…

"What about Charlie, Alice?! How can I calm down when he's out there! Oh my god, he's he's going to…"

Suddenly I felt a slight stinging on my cheek; I looked up or well down, to see a very angry Alice glaring at me.

"Back in the house, Edward" she calmly said, through gritted teeth. I obliged unwillingly.

"Good, you managed to calm Edward down," Carlisle stated, running fingers through his hair.

"By physical violence," I muttered under my breath.

"I still got you hear moron" Alice muttered back.

"ENOUGH!" Esme screamed. "Bella is missing and you too, the people _closest_ to her, are fighting?!"

She was right. My brain was on overload trying to figure out where she was, anywhere significant. I could think of nothing.

"What do you propose we do then?" Jasper asked, rubbing circles in his temples. I rejected the waves of calm he was trying to send me.

"Alice, do you see anything?" Carlisle asked and we all looked at Alice desperately.

"I can't see…much. It's blurry, really, really blurry." She murmured, closing her eyes tightly.

"Well what do you see?!" I exclaimed, pacing up and down the living room.

"Well, um, I see a cliff? Yes a cliff…and a bag…? And the, um, bag is falling into the-the sea? And someone whispering 'Thank you, God' and then it ends." She whispered, confused.

"Okay, so can you confirm that the person at the cliff is Bella?" Jasper asked and my pacing quickened.

"I-I don't know it's so blurred." She mumbled, concentrating.

"What cliff, Alice!?" I pleaded, frantic to find answers.

"I DO NOT KNOW!!" She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "SOMEONE IS BLOCKING ME!" she put her head in her hands and panted her breath back to normal.

"Well…I guess all we can do is wait." Carlisle murmured.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not going to sit her and wait while she's out there with _him_ on the loose?!" I choked out, grabbing a jacket and running out of the door.

'I can't do this anymore…'  
Well I can't live without you.

**A/N – Short I know. But I am on my mum's laptop and she is bugging me to get off! So I had to cut this short…sorry! Stupid mum x  
Don't forget to read my new story ;) **


	18. Loved

**A/N – Since you begged…. =P I decided to be nice an update AGAIN!  
lol this story is addictive! Hahaaa x **

**Disclaimer: Me own no twilight….*sniff* **

**BPOV**

He was…gone.

_Finally. _

This felt better than it did in the court room, better then when I was rescued from Edward. Better than all of that.  
_I _had defeated the monster.

I loved Edward and all but for once I was able to save myself. Get rid of my own problems. I was kinda proud of that actually.

_Edward…_

He would probably be really worried.

I took one last look at the calm ocean and turned around. The wind was now blowing my hair in my face, but then I started running.

I now can't understand why I ever doubted Edward when it came to running, I could see everything and run at 80 mph, it was incredible. I felt a tickling in my throat and decided to go on a quick hunting trip; I was passing forks on my way home.

I saw a deer and pounced, snapping its neck and biting down on its skin. It was like biting into butter, easy. I drank the deer until every last drop was gone. The tickling was at ease but I wasn't satisfied. But Edward warned me of that, so it was expected. Ha! Like tofu and milk instead of chicken and root beer. I understand everything now. It's like I've never had so much time to think in all my life. It's so hard to explain even to myself.

I waited until it was dark so that I could run through Forks without getting myself caught.

When I came to the Cullen's street, I grew nervous. They wouldn't be mad at me right?

_Oh no they would be delighted that you disappeared for days as a newborn and was you tell them you killed Charlie they will be ecstatic, especially Edward…_

Oh no, they are going to be mad…

Okay, I can so do this, they're my family.  
I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Someone was there in seconds, looking…tired?

"Bella!" Emmett cried out, lifting me up for a hug, well a crushing hug that is.

"Emmett…can't breathe!" I croaked out. I felt so unconformable not being able to breathe.  
"Oops sorry, but you don't know how worried we've been! Especially Edward, we haven't seen him for days…" Emmett trailed off, looking at me worriedly.  
"Wait what?! Why isn't everyone here? Why didn't Alice see me? Where's Edward? Please don't tell me he 'Over-reacted'" I couldn't help the questions bubble…

"Well, um, to answer your questions: Everyone's out looking for you, we don't know why Alice can't see you, Edward just took his coat and left – Alice said he was somewhere in California? And yes he over-reacted, a lot…" He breathed out as I groaned.

"Urgh, can you call Alice? I need to know where Edward is," I sighed and started to look for the phone.  
"How did you know that Edward hasn't got his phone?" Emmett teasingly accused, knowing I was already right but was asking for an explanation.

"It's just so…_Edward…_" I trailed off and laughed. It was like him to run off without and explanation or a way to get hold of him, but that's why I loved him.

"Yeah, Alice, yeah she's here, I know I know, she wants to know where Edward is, Canada? Boy that man moves fast, yeah she's already grabbing her coat, yup I'll go with her. Okay, Bye." Emmett spoke into the phone and then snapped it shut.  
"Are we going or what?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Geez Bella, you're almost as bad as him" he chuckled grabbing the keys to the jeep.

"Imagine it was Rosalie." I stated.

"Let's get this show on the road!" He said, jokingly but a hint of serious undertone to it.

XOX

"Are we here?" I asked, looking around the tall cliffs. It was similar to the ones I went to before but I honestly had no idea where I was or when I was doing it.

"Yep, he's up there somewhere. I'll wait here. You two need to sort this thing out." He grinned and ruffled up my hair.  
"Whatever Emmett." I laughed and hopped out of the car.

I never thought I could climb rocks as easily as this. The grip on the rocks where like a vice. It was so surreal.

When I got to the top I couldn't find Edward so I searched around a bit. I sighed and began calling his name out. I climbed around a bit and found him perched on a rock, looking out to the sea. He was murmuring to himself.  
"Oh Bella, why do you leave me like this? Every moment your gone my heart aches for your presence again. I can't explain it. Please god let her come back to me." He pleaded, looking upward. I climbed up and sat behind him, holding back a giggle.

"You were always one to over-reacted, Edward," I chuckled. Edward jumped and turned around. He looked half relieved and half ecstatic. He lifted me up and spun me around, kissing every visible bit he could find.

"You," kiss "Will" kiss "Never" kiss "Do" kiss "That" kiss "To" kiss "Me" kiss "Again" and with that sentence finished he kissed me lips with enough passion to collapse these very cliffs. Our lips moved in sync, fighting for dominance, I tasted every part of him I could get hold of. When we broke apart, we were both panting and rested our foreheads on each other.  
"You've been holding out on me," I accused quietly, kissing the tip of his nose softly. He chuckled and took my face in his hands.

"I tend to go half crazy when you leave," he whispered, pushing the hair out of my face, adoringly. "Where did you go?" He asked, looking intently into my eyes.

"I had to finish it, Edward; I couldn't live knowing he was out there, taunting me." I told him, nervously.

"You _what?"_ he practically spat, uh oh.

"I went out, texted c-Charlie to come and m-met him at the school g-gym and we kinda um, fought and I kinda…k-killed him and um, I put the ash-ashes in a bag in the um, o-oh-ocean and then I came b-back." I stuttered out, wringing my hands.

I brought the courage to look up to see Edwards face. And, oh my, was he angry. But, I _could _see a tiny hint of pride in his face. However, I could of imagined it.

"Bella, do you have any idea how worried I've been!? You could have _died_! I thought, I thought, you weren't coming back, can you imagine if you did die?!" Edward exclaimed throwing his arms back, his chest heaving.

"I didn't know. But you have to understand…" I was cut off.

"I could have come with you, Bella!" he growled. I glowered at him. He didn't understand.

"I want to fight my own battles Edward, I love you and all but he was _mine_, I wanted to end this." I whispered, looking around, distracting myself.

"Oh Bella…" he murmured, stroking my hair. "We both tend of jump to conclusions sometimes huh?" He cracked a smile and I laughed at him.  
"A match made in heaven," I mused the idea.  
"I like that. But you know what I love?" he asked, kissing my eyelids.

"What would that be Edward Cullen?" I asked, stroking his cheek.

"You. Always have always will." He whispered, before kissing me again. This kiss was softer than the one before, full of love.

I could not be happier.

**A/N – Awwww! Review People!  
The end is near, I no longer have any idea's to write for this story =( But read the others, they need love too ;) **


	19. Heaven is at Home

**A/N – This is the last Proper chapter but I also have to do a epilogue. Ah, this is so sad, I loved this story, and my reviewers =) But, I have a new dark-ish story in store! It was inspired by 'we Are Broken' by Paramore, and the first person to guess what the vague summary of the story gets to be the BETA for it ;) review or P.M. Me! X And I'll tell you whether your it or not **

**BPoV**

We could have sat there for hours, honestly, but then I remembered Emmett was in the car…waiting.

"Whoops!" I yelled, accidently, causing a hot rush to tingle my body, but I knew that the blush would never come.

"What?" Edward asked, looking around for damage, which made me giggle slightly.

"I left Emmett in the car…" I murmured, standing up, I held out my hand for Edward which he took generously. Edward chuckled and pulled me onto his back.

"Force of habit," he whispered and began climbing down.

"You say that, but I bet you like the feel," I wiggled on his back and smirked when I felt him shudder.

"Mhmm," He croaked, and began climbing faster.

I hopped off his back and sped towards the jeep, laughing the whole way, Emmett was listening to some rap song, doing the 'DJ' dance move. I tapped the window and laughed.

"Sorry to break you're 'Jig' but we have to get home," I giggled to him, fake covering my ears to the song 'Diamond Rings'.

"This is _cool _and you guys took so long, I had to do something to entertain myself!" he defended hands up.

"Whatever Emmett, just take us ehem home." Edward murmured, still flustered. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Whoa, man, what did she do to you? Did she take her top off or something? Geez your whipped." Emmett laughed.

"Well, try explaining that too Rosalie." He grinned holding up a phone, and took his finger off the speaker, filling the atmosphere with, I must say, a _very _angry Rosalie. He handed the phone to Emmett.

"…Hello?" Emmett coughed and stuttered. It was so loud; I could hear it from here. It was a lot of screeching, it seems she was offended when he said that.

"I'm sorry baby; no I didn't mean it, WHAT? Aw babe, no! This isn't fair!" He stomped his foot like a child before closing the phone.  
"Get in the car. That is the last time I'm bringing Bella to save your ass, Cullen. Next time you can just plummet into the ocean and stay there." Emmett grumbled, making me laugh under my breath.

"Whatever, Emmett" Edward laughed himself, "I'm not the one who is without sex for two months. Lets just see how whipped YOU are." He smirked, turning to me and tapping his temple twice, which I had to laugh at.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway, and as soon as I got out of the car I was attacked by some force, otherwise known as Alice.

"YOU'VE HAD ME SO WORRIED. I COULDN'T SEE YOU BELLA! I WAS SO SCARED!" she cried into my jumper, which made me wrap my arms around her and squeeze her reassuringly.

"It's fine, Alice, I'm fine, like I've always been, God doesn't want Isabella Swan to die just yet." I smiled into her spiky hair.

"Good," she muttered.  
"She never will," I heard Edward whisper, from behind me, stroking my hair.

Everyone soon joined in the family hug, I just tightened my hold on who ever I had my hands wrapped around.

"I love you all," I whispered faintly.

Heaven.


	20. Epilogue

**A/N – Okay this is it. The Epilogue. It's a sad chapter for me. I quite liked this story. And so far, no one got the plot ;) Listen to the song, read between the lines **

**BPOV **

"Is that the last of it?" I asked Rose, hoisting the box onto the truck and brushing the dust of my hands.

"I think so," She smiled at me; Rosalie and I have got on much better since I have moved into the house, officially. She told me about he past with _Royce_, even in my mind I sneered his name, reminded me of Charlie. Speaking of Charlie, turns out his funeral was a few weeks ago and that no one, not even his parents, showed up. So we were alike in some ways.

"Where are the boys?" I asked, looking around for my Edward, who proposed to me a few weeks ago. Alice is planning for us to have a spring-time wedding, which was perfect.

"The boys?" Alice chirped, coming into view with several suitcases hot on her trail. "They are doing so last minute hunting; they should be back in exactly 4 minutes and 32 seconds."

_31, 30, 29 28…_

I missed him…sort of.

"Is your rooms completely empty, dears?" Esme asked, looking at the house.

"Ours is," I answered, remembering the night we packed our stuff, and smiled.

*Flashback*

"_Elvis Presley?" I accused, laughing at some of the music he has. Edward took the CD off me and put it in the CD-player. He stood up and took my hand to pull me up too._

"_Elvis is 'The King of Rock and Roll' love, his music is legendary." He chuckled, and started dancing with me to 'Can't help falling in love with you' rocking up gently to the beat. _

"_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I cant help falling in love with you" he sung in a fake, deep voice, spinning me around and kissing my forehead tenderly. _

_When the song finished I kissed his lips and murmured against them, _

"_Elvis is good," _

*End Flashback*

I found myself humming along to the beat as I hauled Alice's many suitcases onto the truck.  
"Be careful with that! It's Gucci!" she yelled at me, pointing an accusing finger.

"Gee, Sorry Alice, aren't you planning to hit the mall as soon as we get to Oregon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can never have too much clothes, Bella!" Alice sang, while Rose and I laughed.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett shouted wrapping an arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

I looked a around and jumped when I felt two arms snake there way around my waist and soft lips against my neck.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered, planting soft kisses up my jaw.  
"More than you'll ever know," I breathed out, trying to keep my breathing in control, he chuckled.

"Good, that means I'm not the only one," He smiled at me. "Are you sure you're ready to leave?" he asked.

"I'm down with this town, bring on the future." I grinned at him.

It was true as well. I had got great things out of this town, but I'm reading to move on, with Edward.  
For eternity.

**A/N - *sniff***

**I'm done.**

**Please review.  
It would make me happy =) x**


	21. New Story

**Every Rose Has a Thorn**

This is an average story, but it isn't for me. Because though you may read the descriptions and understand it, you have never experienced it. You will never know what it's like to be me. If you try, you will, but most people don't. They promise they're parents that they will not do it. Just like I did. But that was before almost everyone rejected me. I had to do it. It helped somehow.

I'm Isabella Swan.

The messed up teenager.

The one everyone fears.

But no one knows _why _I am like this.

No one knows the pain.

No one knows the pleasure.

No one knows.

But you will.

Now.

If you want to know my story, you have to know Edwards.

I'm done here for now, I'll make an appearance at the end.

Don't judge me.

Because you just don't know.

**A/N – Just a new story I'm conjuring up ;] It won't be up for about an eternity (but I am finishing Selfless soon) so…tell me what you think!**


	22. 60 days trailer

60 Days

Cancer is not just a word. It is a sentence. The doctors tell you a certain amount of days, months, or years before that is it. You have to go through tests, chemo, biopsies, and it all ends with the same fate: You die. You might not die physically, but you die inside. You just…lose it. You begin to degrade away, losing all pride in yourself. You are a cancer patient. No one will treat you the same.

And its not even you're fault, even though you are the one to blame. You are the one who didn't notice the bruises on your back or the lump on your breast, the signs that brought this on. The doctors can't treat it if YOU didn't notice.

That is when it all changes.

You begin to notice _everything_. You realise how much you have taken everything for granted. You savour everything from a walk in the park to a simple glass of water, because soon, you won't be here to do that stuff anymore.

No one wants this. No one wants to die. Everyone wants to live until eighty and die peacefully in their sleep. Not many people get it in the end.

People are shot, stabbed, ran over, most of us won't die peacefully. But, even though they are dead, they didn't expect it, it was an accident. They didn't get told that they were going to get killed like that, they didn't know.

Cancer patients always know, even if we don't want to.

Why should they? Why can't death come unexpectedly or even peacefully? That's what ruins it for me.

I was given 6 months to live.

That was 4 months ago.

I now have 2 months left.

60 Days.

And that's it.


End file.
